The present disclosure relates to computer systems, more particular aspects relate to delivery of messages using computer systems.
Text messaging or “texting”, may involve composing and sending brief, electronic messages between two or more mobile phones, or fixed or portable devices over a network. Text messages can be used to interact with automated systems to, for example, order products or services, or to participate in contests.
Rapid serial visual presentation (RSVP) may be used to display text to a viewer. When RSVP technology is used to display text, a viewer of the text may see a sequence of words displayed in the same space at a rapid rate, one after the other. In some cases, more than one word may be shown at a time, especially if the words are of sufficiently short total length.